


Герой света

by InuTaisho



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light
Genre: Gen, General
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho





	Герой света

Роланд сидит на троне и пытается не заснуть.  
В его распоряжении летающая страна и судьба целого мира.  
Над землей и морями пролетает остров, но его прекрасные сады пусты. С Героем Света согласны жить только роботы, немногочисленные животные и залетные птицы.  
Свернувшись калачиком на солнце, дремлет дракон. Ей покорно небо и ничего не страшно. Она не думает, что никто, кроме бездушных машин и легкомысленных птиц, не хочет присоединиться к Роланду в деле защиты мира.  
Даже его семья. Такие гордые, такие радостные.   
В его стране родился великий герой, но ему не позволили остаться.  
Сила, тяжелой мантией легшая на плечи, принадлежала ему одному. Корону, сдавившую его голову, некому передать.  
Когда он слушает, как чирикают свободные от забот птицы, от одиночества становится трудно дышать.  
Кажется, что под мантией чужого доверия он не может и шевельнуться. Нет сил поднять голову, увенчанную короной Героя.  
Если бы не сильные, надежные крылья Дракона, он не смог бы и шагу ступить, пронзенный, словно мечами, взглядами, полными восхищения и надежды.  
Герой слушает, как дождь стучит по стеклам в высоких окнах его дворца, и старается не заснуть.  
Когда он спит, ему снится, что Дракон погиб, а мир погрузился во тьму.


End file.
